


Run Away With Me

by davey_gaycobs



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Post-Canon, theyre like 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davey_gaycobs/pseuds/davey_gaycobs
Summary: Jack asks David to run away with him.





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song Run Away With Me! Specifically the cover by Jeremy Jordan... so just imagine him singing that during this fic :)

Jack entered the cramped apartment to find David sitting in his chair reading, as was usually the case for this time of night. He looked up and smiled when he saw Jack, crossing the room to give him a light kiss on the lips.

"Should we eat now?"

"Uh, actually Dave I wanted to talk to you about something... C'mere." Jack gently grabbed Davey's wrists and led him back to the chair. Davey sat, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Jack sighed and sat back on his heels in front of Davey. He opened his mouth to speak then sighed again, puffing his cheeks out and rubbing his hands up and down his thighs.

"Jack?" Davey prompted.

"Ok uh... sorry I'm just a little nervous. God this is hard I'm - I'm not good with words. But you know that already." He let out a breathy laugh. There was a long pause while Jack stared at Davey's knees, biting his lip, and Davey looked at Jack expectantly. Then Jack lifted his head to make eye contact.

"Run away with me."

Davey's eyes widened with shock and he stuttered out "Jack - what - I - we - "

"Look, I know this is fast. But what else can we do? We're stuck if we stay here, Davey. We'll never be safe from being found out. You know people are already starting to suspect. Call me crazy or whatever, but I love you and I just... I have all these plans for places we could visit and live, far away from here, it would be just you and me." He grabbed Davey's hands, in full dramatic speech mode now. "Let me be your right out of town. Let me be the place that you hide. We can make our lives on the go. We could get on a train bound for Santa Fe or just anywhere. Let's just go anywhere."

Davey's face had softened slightly and a small smile graced his features. Jack pressed on, voice cracking with desperation.

"And I'm not trying to tie you down or take you away from your family or nothin I'm just saying... there could be a life here. We could make a new start. Please. Run away with me."

Davey cupped Jack's cheek with his hand and Jack leaned into the touch, closing his eyes, waiting.

"Ok, Jack. Ok. Yes. I will, of course I will." Because when has David Jacobs ever been able to refuse Jack Kelly anything? Jack's eyes flew open and a wide grin split his face. He jumped up, pulling Davey with him. And then he was spinning him around the small room and they were both laughing and maybe crying a bit, too. 

When they had stopped, Davey pulled Jack in close and kissed him, long and soft, but passionate. Jack ghosted his lips near Davey's ear and whispered "Run away with me" one more time, as if he could barely believe it. Davey just smiled and kissed him again. He would go anywhere as long as Jack was by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but a fluff monster! Don't know why I wrote it but here you go! Hope you like it please comment/kudo if you did!!! And have a good day!  
> -Vic


End file.
